fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation
(Back in Oz at a red jeweled city called Ruby City, everyone from all over Oz is entering Ruby University to take a look at the creations. Suddenly, a rainbow light appeared in front, getting their attention and the light died down to reveal Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, Wizardmon, and Chihiro. A short pause, then the citizens happily got excited upon seeing Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Wizardmon again, glad that they’ve returned again. Even Wizardmon and the children were glad to see them as well. Suddenly, they noticed Chihiro and got confused at first until Satsuki introduced her) Satsuki: Guys, this is me and Mei’s childhood friend back from Kansas, Chihiro Ogino. Chihiro, these are the people of Oz. Chihiro: Nice to meet you. (A short pause, then the crowd then greeted her happily. Later inside, Wizardmon, Yuki, and the children kindly escorted Chihiro to the inventing room of the university) Kanta: And this is where the creations are built. Chihiro: This is neat! (She noticed everyone working happily on their things) Chihiro: You three sure are popular in Oz. Mei: Well, we did, after all, kill three wicked witches. Wizardmon: (To Satsuki) Care to make our announcement? Satsuki: Yes. (Then Satsuki called out cheerfully, getting everyone’s attention) Satsuki: Hey, everyone! Look who’s returned! (Noticing them, the crowd in the room got happy and went up to greet the others. Then a group of familiar friends came up happily, glad to see them back again. They are Pinocchio, Jiminy, B.E.N., Tiger, Fievel, Kiki, still in her princess attire, Jiji, Tombo, the Gangreen Gang, consisting Ace, Snake, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber, and even Yuffie, Bernard, Bianca, and Olivia themselves, apparently from the children’s second visit before, they met them already, and Fievel is wearing his white cowboy hat over his blue hat and his yellow bandana on his neck) Ace: Well, well, welly-well! Billy: Duh, hello again! (Grubber blew a "Hello" raspberry) Kanta: Good to see you again! Kiki: The feeling’s mutual. Jiji: Yeah! (They suddenly noticed Chihiro and became happily curious) Kiki: And you are? Chihiro: Chihiro Ogino. Satsuki and Mei’s childhood friend from Kansas. Pinocchio: Wow! So you’re the Chihiro Satsuki and Mei told us about. (They shook hands. After Satsuki’s group introduced themselves to Chihiro, they showed Chihiro the other new Oz friends Satsuki’s group already met and befriended at work on their talents in different work spots) Yuffie: And here’s where our friends are at work making Oz a better place. Gruff male voice: Yeah, especially a better place to live at. (They turned and noticed a green ogre-type Digimon with long white hair and sometimes wielding a bone club. The group greeted him casually in happiness while Chihiro got surprised, then confused) Ace: Hey, Pop! Satsuki: Good to see you again, Ogremon. Chihiro: (To Ace in confusion) "Pop?" Ace: Yeah. He’s my dad. Ogremon: So, how y’all doin’, kiddies? (Before Satsuki could answer, she and everyone else suddenly smelled something delicious and sweet being cooked) Tiger: Well, what do you know? Miss Kitty’s making her homemade giant cookie already for the Emerald City Royalty Ball. Satsuki: Yeah. Chihiro: The Emerald City Royalty Ball? What’s that? Satsuki: It’s a festival that commemorates the anniversary of the day Kiki was found. Kiki: And it obviously takes place the day after my birthday. Chihiro: (Realizing) Oh…. (They go to the kitchen and found a delicious looking small round table-sized chocolate chip cookie being stored away by a female white-furred cat with short red hair and green eyes and wearing a purple sleeveless dress, a black belt, and a black headband. She is Miss Kitty, Tiger’s loving wife and a good friend of Fievel and everyone else she befriended. With her helping her out in the kitchen is a familiar Oz Fairy) Satsuki’s group: Hi, Celebi and Miss Kitty! (Miss Kitty and Celebi noticed them and Celebi chirped happily while Miss Kitty greeted them happily) Miss Kitty: Hi, guys! Look how well this cookie for the ball came out! B.E.N.: Looking good already! Satsuki: So far, so good! Miss Kitty: (Proudly) Well, they don’t call me the Ozian Betty Crocker for nothing, guys! (She and Celebi suddenly noticed Chihiro and greeted her) Miss Kitty: Well, who might this sweetie pie be? Satsuki: This is Chihiro, my Kansas childhood friend I told you about. Miss Kitty: Pleasure to meet you, dear. Chihiro: Thanks. (Suddenly, the oven buzzer dinged) Miss Kitty: Oop! The three-meat pizza for the ball’s done! Tiger: Keep up the good work, honey! Jiminy: And don’t make a mess! Miss Kitty: I will and I won’t! (They walk to another work spot inhabited by a Bean Creature, who is working on a two-sided machine of sorts. He has green skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black beret hat with a green topper, a purple eyemask, a pair of white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The group got his attention) Satsuki’s group: Hey, Popple! (Suddenly, Popple yelped in surprise and noticed them) Popple: Oh, hi guys! You almost gave me a heart attack. Satsuki’s group: Sorry. (Just when they took another step, Popple stopped them by shouting savagely) Popple: Don’t cross this line! (He calmed himself) Popple: Sorry, but seriously, don’t cross this line. (He pointed down to reveal a caution line between him and the group) Tombo: What did you make this time? Popple: Watch and see. (He pressed a button on the machine, activating a green laser-like shield in the middle and he threw an orange into the shield and it sliced into pieces, much to the group’s impressed reaction) Ogremon: (Chuckles a bit) You never cease to impress us! Chihiro: Is that laser blades? Jiji: Well, duh! (Popple noticed Chihiro and talked to her suave-like) Popple: Pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle. (He took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman) Popple: What’s your name, doll? Chihiro: It’s Chihiro Ogino. I’m…. Popple: Let me guess! Satsuki and Mei’s childhood friend from Kansas? Chihiro: Good guess. Popple: (Giggles a bit) I know. (He turns the machine off and lets them go through to another work spot being run by a cat and dog. The cat is a strict, yet beautiful, female with gray and white fur, a pink nose, and blue eyes. The dog with her is a goofy male with light brown and white fur with short brown hair on his head and brown spots on his back, and a black nose. They greeted each other happily) Satsuki’s group: Hey, Rita and Runt! Rita: Hey, guys. Runt: Hi, guys! (The two noticed Chihiro) Rita: And you’re Chihiro Ogino, Satsuki and Mei’s childhood friend from Kansas, right? Chihiro: Pleasure to meet you both. Runt: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Kiki: Show us what you two made. (Rita presented them two brooches for her and Runt) Rita: Behold, our invincible speed brooch. Place these babies on…. Runt: And you’re fast and undestructabable. Rita: It’s “Indestructible,” Runt. Runt: I knew that. (After slapping their own brooch on, Rita and Runt sped around the spot up to a high top ladder and fell, but then landed safely on their feet) Rita: What do you think? Snake: Impresssssive, Rita and Runt. Ace: Yep! Pretty impressive indeed. Satsuki’s group: Yeah. Ogremon: Are you glad you used a screwdriver by my advice, now, Rita? Rita: Yes, I am now. And thank you. (She held up the screwdriver. Suddenly, Popple zipped in and swiped it, startling her and making her yowl like the cat she is) Popple: Gotta borrow this! My machine broke! (He runs off, much to Rita’s annoyance) Rita: I hate it when he just appears in front of me unexpectedly! Runt: Now, now, Rita, dogs like you and me are normally afraid at times. Chihiro: But Runt, Rita’s not a dog, she’s a cat. (Suddenly, Runt looked around in a funny way for a wild cat) Runt: (Savagely) Where’s a wild cat?! I’ll get him! Rita: (Annoyed) Chihiro! Chihiro: What? What did I say? Rita: (To Chihiro) Runt already knows I’m a cat, but pretends I’m a dog, despite how different we are. (To Runt) Right? Runt: Yep! It doesn’t bother me that Rita’s a cat. It’s wild cats I don’t like! Chihiro: (Nods) Okay. Thanks for telling me. Satsuki’s group: Bye. Rita and Runt: Bye. (The group resumed their walk to another spot which is empty with a chemistry set) Chihiro: Who is the chemist here? Olivia: Oh, you’ll see him. Bernard: He’s a genius at it. Bianca: And a good detective, mind you. Satsuki: And he has a partner helping him with this. (Popple walks up to Rita and Runt’s spot, returning the screwdriver to Rita behind the group) Popple: Yeah, a doctor of sleuthing and other things. (He giggles a bit while walking away. Suddenly, on cue, a metal carbon ball is rolled into the center of the spot the group’s in by two male mice while the group casually got out of the way. The first male mouse is skinny with light brown and cream fur, a red nose, and wearing a brown detective hat, a brown detective coat over a white long-sleeved shirt, an aqua blue tie, dark brown pants, and gray and brown shoes. The other male mouse is a little chubby with light brown fur with a cream furred mustache and a pair of cream furred eyebrows, and wearing a navy blue long-sleeved suit over a dark red sleeveless vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue bowtie, gray blue pants, and black shoes) Skinny male mouse: Excuse me! Out of the way! Chubby male mouse: Begging your pardon! (They placed the ball in the center and noticed Satsuki’s group and happily greeted them) Skinny male mouse: Good to see you again, chaps. Chubby male mouse: Long time, no see. Satsuki’s group: Same here, Basil and Dr. Dawson. (Suddenly, Basil and Dawson noticed Chihiro) Basil: Ah, you must be Chihiro Ogino, the childhood friend of Mei and Satsuki’s from Topeka, Kansas. Dawson: Pleasure to meet you. Chihiro: Thanks! Basil: Now, in case you’re curious, this carbon ball we just rolled in is ready for another test. Chihiro: And what does this have to do with chemistry? Olivia: Oh, you’ll love Basil’s work! It’s wonderful! Dawson: Indeed. Watch. (Basil then worked on the chemistry set on the carbon ball with Dawson’s help as the group watched) Basil: A dash of selenium, a quart of arsenic, and a pinch of chlorine! (Mixing the chemicals together in a spray bottle, Basil then sprayed the chemicals onto the carbon ball, turning it pink. He hands the group, Dawson, and himself protective coats, face masks, and goggles, which they put on) Mei: Now that’s pink! Basil: Exactly! And mixing it with a carbon ball like this one makes it…. (He pokes it and it exploded pink powder all over) Basil: Explosive. (After removing their coats, masks, and goggles, which are covered in pink chemical powder, the group was amazed) Olivia: Now what did I tell you? Ogremon: Good job, Basil and Dawson! Bianca: Thank you for creating something unique! Basil: You’re welcome. And for the record, it’s elementary, my dear friends. (Chihiro then turned to Olivia and Yuffie) Chihiro: What are your talents? Olivia: Glad you asked. Yuffie: I may be Kiki’s cousin of royalty, but I am a ninja warrior-in-training. Bianca: And me and Bernard’s daughter is a skilled archer, despite that she’s a princess. Bernard: Bianca has a point. Show them. Olivia: Gladly. (She takes out her archery set and aimed carefully at a target picture on the wall and shot gracefully at its center. The group became impressed) Billy: Good shot! Fievel: Good job, Olivia! Yuffie: And watch my skills. (She ran up to the wall where the arrow is like a cheetah, leapt onto the wall, grabbed it, and landed on the ground gracefully like a cat) Yuffie: Got your arrow, Olivia. Olivia: Thank you, Yuffie. (She accepted the shot arrow from Yuffie and then Chihiro, now interested, got curious) Chihiro: And can you fight like a ninja warrior? (Glad she asked, Yuffie took them to her spot and pulled out her shuriken) Yuffie: My special weapon! Now watch! (She threw it like a boomerang and it chopped a nearby dummy to pieces and then flew back to her, making her catch it on cue with a smile and a giggle. The group got impressed) Ogremon: That is good progress, Yuffie. Yuffie: Thanks, Ogremon. (Satsuki suddenly remembered something and asked Chihiro) Satsuki: Hey, remember Celebi, Chihiro? Chihiro: Yes. We saw her in Miss Kitty’s kitchen. Why? Satsuki: She’s got talents too. Watch. (She whistled for her. Celebi flew up to them happily and Satsuki spoke up to her) Satsuki: Show Chihiro your powers. (Celebi then conjured a couple of whipping vines from her body and she whipped a couple of metal cans in Yuffie’s spot, making Chihiro impressed) Chihiro: Well, she can defend herself. (Then they go to the center of the room and met up with their new friends. After revealing why they came, the group understood) Basil: This is quite a pickle your farm is in. Tiger: So until you leave with the instant grow tomatoes, you’re gonna stay for a while? Children: Yep. (Yuki barks in agreement) Wizardmon: That’s the plan. Snake: That’sssss great! A visssssit until then. (Satsuki then turned to Chihiro) Satsuki: So Chihiro, what do you think of Oz so far? Chihiro: Oz is good. And this place is impressive to see. Kanta: So far. Fievel: Wait until you see the rest of Oz. (Suddenly, Dawson and Basil accidentally dropped a blue Chemical Bomb onto the ground which they tried to catch, making it explode chemical blobs which splattered on the ground) Dawson: Oops. Basil: No worries, Doctor. We’ll have it cleaned up. Rita: And we’re lucky nobody is allergic to these chemicals. (Popple helped Basil and Dawson clean the blobs up and a nearby Toad walking by accidentally slipped on it, splashing a gunk onto another Toad’s back, making him jump) Toad 1: Get it off! Get it off! Toad 2: (Recovering) Sorry! (They run up to the Toad and while the girls calmed him, the boys cleaned the chemical blob off him) Mei: Calm down! It’s okay! Kiki: And I can assure you, Basil and everyone else involved in this accident never meant harm. Toad 1: (Feeling better) Thanks, guys. And all is forgiven. (Suddenly, after Basil threw the chemical blob into a chemical trash bin, a male rat comes in, speaking. He has pale brown fur with a gray 5:00 shadow, short black combed hair, a long pink red rat tail sticking out of his rear side of his pants, and a big pink red nose, and wearing a black opera-like suit, a black cape with red trimming, a pink and purple striped tie, white opera gloves, a gray sleeveless button-up vest, black pants, and black shoes) Male rat: Well, well, well, it appears that this room was ''in a little bit of chaos over spilt chemicals. Satsuki’s group: (In a flat casual voice) Hey, Professor Ratigan. ''(Ratigan then noticed Chihiro and greeted her like a gentleman) Ratigan: And who might this charming lady be? Mei: This is Chihiro Ogino, me and Satsuki’s childhood friend from Kansas. Ratigan: Charmed, I’m sure. (He kisses her hand, much to Popple’s secret chagrin. Ratigan then asked away to the Kansas children) Ratigan: And what about you? What will your creation be? (The children thought it over) Satsuki: We have absolutely no ideas yet. Ratigan: Oh, come, come. I’m sure you’ll come up with something eventually. (Basil butted in in calm anger) Basil: Of course. But as far as Ratigan is interested and concerned…. (Ratigan’s smile faded and he just rolled his eyes in annoyance) Ratigan: Basil, I understand you, Dawson, and Princess Olivia still don’t trust me, but I can assure you, I have given up my life of crime. Olivia: But what do you know about accomplishments on talents? Dawson: Especially when it comes to creativity? (A short pause, then Ratigan smiled again) Ratigan: I’ll make my leave then. (He turned to the children) Ratigan: And think about what to create. (He then narrowed his dagger stare at Basil, Dawson, and Olivia) Ratigan: Now if you’ll excuse me. (He leaves. Ogremon then turned to the group) Ogremon: I guess Ratigan’s somewhat right. But we’ll help each other think of a creation to make Oz a better place. (The group agreed happily, even Basil, Dawson, and Olivia) Tombo: I’ll even pitch in on the blueprints! (Elsewhere, Ratigan, having overheard the agreement, walked away down to the university’s basement and calmly and casually noticed a male teenage figure standing there in the shadows, holding his black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, a long knee-length spiky black, red, and blue kilt on his hips, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. But his head isn’t shown yet) Ratigan: I see curiosity got the better of you. (Then the boy spoke with a calm, dark-like voice) Dark-like boy: Father asked me to check on you. And to make sure everything is going according to plan. Ratigan: Indeed. The children and mongrel from Kansas have returned and they are gonna make something that might be useful for us. Dark-like boy: (Scoffs calmly) We’ll see. (He puts his helmet on his head, unveiling his head, which is now covered by the helmet he is wearing now) Dark-like boy: All we do now is to wait for our cue. (Ratigan nods and walked away with the dark-like boy) Coming up: Satsuki’s group create a great-looking invention that’ll probably help Oz become a better place to help with their problems. Later, however, a fiery accident will take place at Ruby University's Ruby Convention during their celebration of the creation’s success.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes